This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for assembling a gas turbine engine rotor.
Gas turbine engines generally include, in serial flow arrangement, a low pressure compressor and a high pressure compressor for compressing air flowing through the engine, a combustor in which fuel is mixed with the compressed air and ignited to form a high temperature gas stream, and a high pressure turbine. Moreover, at least one known gas turbine also includes a low pressure turbine that includes a plurality of stages, wherein each respective stage includes a row of stationary nozzle guide vanes that are mounted to a stationary turbine case, and a rotor which includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced rotor blades coupled to a rotatable turbine disk. At least some of the turbine rotors blades include a blade root that couples the rotor blade to the turbine disk and an airfoil that extends radially outwardly from the blade to a blade tip shroud.
During operation, the gas turbine engine may rotate at relatively high rotational speeds. Accordingly, proper balancing of the gas turbine rotors facilitates enhancing operation of the turbine engine, as even minor rotor imbalance may adversely affect the engine operation.
Accordingly, to facilitate balancing the turbine rotor at least one known gas turbine rotor assembly includes a substantially U-shaped clip coupled to at least one turbine rotor blade. However, assembling and installing the U-shaped clip may be time-consuming as the configuration of the clip may inhibit the coupling of the clip to the turbine rotor blade. More specifically, prior to installing the U-shaped clip, a technician must be trained on the installation process and following the installation, the turbine rotor may need to be inspected to ensure that each U-shaped clip was properly installed. Accordingly, the benefits gained in using such a clip may be outweighed by an increase in production costs and man power costs.